Dispute
by Stancella
Summary: Agacé par la froideur de Lukas, Mathias quitte ce dernier. Mais il ne savait pas que ça le déprimerait autant.
**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot ! J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai un peu peur que Lukas paraisse un peu trop OOC, par contre.**

Lukas était inquiet. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il sortait avec Mathias. Or, depuis quelque jours, ce dernier semblait fâché contre lui. Il lui parlait plus froidement, était plus sec dans ses réponses. Lukas avait beau chercher, il ne n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui avait bien pu froisser ainsi Mathias. Son inquiétude atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Mathias se planta devant lui et dit brusquement :

-Lukas, faut qu'on parle.

Refrénant au maximum son stress, Lukas demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mathias ?

Mathias soupira, semblant chercher ses mots, et répondit :

-Voilà... On sort ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Et depuis ce temps, tu ne m'a jamais embrassé de toi-même, tu ne me fais jamais de cajolerie. Et la seule fois où tu m'as dit « Je t'aime. », c'était lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble. Ça commence un peu à m'agacer. Si ça te fais chier de sortir avec moi, tu peux le dire tout de suite.

Lukas baissa la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Mathias fronça les sourcils et dit :

-OK, j'ai compris. Au revoir, Lukas.

Puis, il attrapa la valise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Mathias, attends !

Trop tard. Le danois était déjà parti. Lukas s'assit contre le mur et enfuit sa tête dans les genoux. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas très démonstratif avec Mathias. Il voulait l'être, mais n'y arrivait pas. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui firent lever la tête. C'était son frère.

-Emil...

-J'ai tout entendu.

Emil s'assit près de Lukas, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :

-T'en fais pas, Lukas. Connaissant Mathias, dans même pas deux jours, il reviendra parce qu'il sera en manque.

Lukas espéra qu'il disait vrai.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mathias avait quitté Lukas. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Emil, il n'était pas revenu au bout de deux jours, bien au contraire. Il ne lui adressait même plus la parole et lui tournait le dos chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui. Mathias estimait qu'il avait raison d'être fâché. En ce moment, il était chez Tino, qui l'avait invité ainsi qu'Emil et Berwald. Au bout d'un moment, il alla au toilette. Lorsqu'il voulu revenir, il entendit le nom de Lukas. C'était Berwald qui disait :

-En fait, Emil... Est-ce que l'état de Lukas s'améliore ?

Intrigué, Mathias ne rentra pas dans la pièce, écoutant discrètement ce qui se disait. Pourquoi donc l'état de Lukas devait s'améliorer ? Il entendit Emil répondre :

-Non, c'est même de pire en pire.

Tino demanda :

-Son conflit avec Mathias l'a vraiment secoué, hein ?

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Il est vraiment, vraiment déprimé. Je dois batailler pour qu'il accepte de manger plus de trois bouchée par repas, il dors à peine et je l'entend pleurer tous les soirs dans son lit. Quand je m'absente, je planque tous les médicaments et objets coupants parce que j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

Mathias baissa la tête. Il savais bien que sa décision rendrait Lukas un peu triste, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Il su ce qu'il devait faire. Il attendit que les autres changent de sujet et entra dans la pièce en annonçant :

-Désolé les gars, je vais devoir partir plus tôt. J'ai... une urgence à régler.

-Pas de problème, Mathias ! Fit Tino.

Mathias mit son manteau et quitta la maison. Il alla à l'aéroport et prit le premier avion pour la Norvège. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers la demeure de Lukas. Il toqua, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il fouilla la maison à la recherche de Lukas. Il finit par le trouver dans sa chambre, recroquevillé dans son lit, visiblement en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha de lui et l'appela.

-Lukas ?

Pas de réponse. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui secoua l'épaule. Lukas leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris de le voir. Mathias eu un pincement au cœur en voyant dans quel état il était. Il avait maigri, avait les larmes aux yeux et d'énormes cernes. Jamais de sa vie Mathias ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

-Ma... Mathias ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-J'ai entendu une conversation à ton sujet, chez Tino. Je ne savais pas que tu était déprimé à ce point.

Lukas baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Mathias soupira et dit :

-Mathias, comprend que je puisse être fâché. Ton manque de démonstrations d'affection me fait demander si tu m'aimes vraiment.

-Mais si, justement ! Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à être démonstratif. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

Mathias se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avais pas songé à cette éventualité.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais compris.

-Désolé. Mais... Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Évidemment !

Mathias serra Lukas contre lui. Il restèrent comme ça un long moment. Lukas finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Mathias. Sans rien dire, Mathias l'allongea sur le lit. Puis, voyant qu'il était tard, il décida de rentrer chez lui, laissant un mot à l'attention de Lukas. Le lendemain, il fut surpris de recevoir un SMS de sa part disant « Je t'aime. ». En souriant, il lui répondit « Moi aussi. ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que Lukas n'est pas trop OOC.**


End file.
